meet_windows_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Channel
Minecraft Channel (also better known as Minecraft or The Minecraft Channel) is a television channel first made as an experimental radio station in 1886 named as Minecraft Radio and then shut down and replaced by a TV channel named Minecraft Television (re-named Minecraft Channel in 1945) for further experiments in 1925. The network then merged with Animal Toonz and Anima Kids in October 30, 1990. This network is often partner with Animal Toonz and Anima Kids since they launched in 1987 and 1989. Then it was officially launched in February the first of 1965. It's pre-launch debuted in 1945 and ended a day before the official launch. Its on screen bug was the Minecraft grass block and was used since its official launch. It signs on at 6 AM and off SOMEHOW at 8 PM, because they have to make kids sleepy. It launched in Peppaland in 1965 alongside the official launch in the US. It plays a rather updated version of the Moog SSB National Anthem (used in WABC, KABC, KCOP, WNYE ect.) featuring clips of cartoons while the Peppaland anthem is used in Peppaland featuring clips from Peppa Pig (1960). The channel is for people of any age. Website Evolution * 1995-October 20, 2018: The website is just the Minecraft Grass Block spinning and the guide. However, they were few Meet Windows ME and Rocko's Modern Life minigames. * January 4, 2016-October 20, 2018: The Jelly Jamm minisite was added. * October 21, 2018: The Meet Windows ME and Rocko minigames were removed. * October 22, 2018-present: It now uses the Minecraft Channel 2002 logo instead. History of Screen Bug * 1965-1983: There was no screen bug until the 1983 rebrand. * 1983-1988: Screen Bug originally the green "M" in the 1983 logo. During December, it was white. * 1988-1991: Screen Bug changed to a grass block without side textures (just green grass on the whole thing). During December, it was a snow block. * 1991-1992: It has given dirt side textures, and the top texture was brightened. During December, it had snow on top. * 1992-1995: Top is a bit yellow. During December, it had snow on top. * 1995-1997: Top is more green. During December, it had snow on top. * 1997-2018: A bit of details were added. During December, it had snow on top. * 2018-present: Few changes were added, the screen bug was 3D and spins, and after a show's credits (after the logo to name one example), it shakes and then floats away. During December, it had snow on top and when the block floats away falling snowflakes could be seen. Shorties # Rufus VS Windows ME (since 2018) # DW VS HoHo (since 2010) # Goomo VS Windows 10 (since 2016) # How to Destroy a Corndog ft. Bello (since 2017) # Singing in the Rain ft. Garfield (since 2009) # Black Friday the 13th and Stuff ft. Beaver Boy, Peep, Chirp and Quack (since 2005) # How to Destroy a Piggy in the Blanket Meal ft. Grassy the Grass Block (since 2018) # How to Eat Pancakes Without Your Parents Noticing ft. Kai-Lan, Ye-Ye and Rintoo (since 2008) # Elevator Problems ft. Romi, Kali, Windows ME, Windows 2000, Grassy and Dirty (since 2006) All Known Technical Difficulties/"Special Events"/April Fools Jokes New Year 2003-2018 A variant of the 2002 logo in which the logo is seen at the bottom with the text "HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM" above it. The background is also black, the text of "CHANNEL" is white and the Minecraft logo is inverted. April Fools 2003 Meet Windows ME (episode: "A Little Help/Potatoland") aired, except the voices of everyone are Pingu and the title cards, intro and credits were removed. April Fools 2004 When an episode of Romi and Kali was airing, the screen goes to a rainbow screen switching to a black and white rainbow and we can see random explosions from Blocky Blocks, Romi and Kali and Meet Windows ME (one includes the violent one in the Romi and Kali intro). April Fools 2005 It was supposed that the "Meet Windows ME" episode "Luckiest Guy/The Worst Day Ever" (1984) was about to air when all of a sudden we see pictures of Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life doing crazy stuff. Then a picture has him with a sign that says "APRIL FOOLS!" and then we see a picture of Windows ME in front of dog poop. Then the show starts to air. April Fools 2006 It was supposed that a Season 3 (1988) episode of Blocky Blocks was gonna rerun after its premiere in 1988. Suddenly, after a Chuck E Cheese's ad, the screen goes black for 5 minutes. Then we can see Grassy starring at the camera without talking and with no screen bug for the rest of the episode time. When it reaches 10 minutes, the screen begins to glitch getting worse and worse (but there's no glitch noises) until a static appears in the final minute. After that, commercials and promos start to begin. Thanksgiving 2006 The Meet Windows ME episode "Turkey Day" was airing when suddenly the screen goes black for fifteen seconds then going into the test pattern for five minutes. After the pattern, there are forty seconds of black screen. After that, the show started to continue. April Fools 2007 The Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats episode "Terrible Tammy/Games of Love" was ready to air when suddenly we see flashing colors and the Scary Maze jumpscare after ten seconds. Then Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats starts to air. June 5, 2007 Inspired by Animal Toonz's version in 2006. Garfield and Friends was ready to air when suddenly, Eric the TNT (villain from Blocky Blocks) from Blocky Blocks and Zeen the Pig (villain from The Romi and Kali Show) could be heard saying "ATTENTION ALL MINECRAFT CHANNEL VIEWERS! WE ARE INFORMING YOU THAT THE SKY WILL FALL IN 2 MINUTES! MU HA HA HA HA HA!" and then a 2 minute countdown starts to begin. After it reached 0, the screen started to shake and then turned white, and we could see an explosion scene from Blocky Blocks. After the explosion we could see a picture of Grassy dead and the other main characters other than Grassy crying, bawling, sobbing and hugging so hard and fades to black after 30 seconds. After 10 seconds, Garfield and Friends starts to air, but the guy saying "Ladies and gentleman, Garfield and Friends!" is replaced with the 2000 Disney Feature Presentation ID announcer. Then the same theme song as the season 3 of the show plays but the lyrics are sang by Windows 95 in parrot voice. After the show, Eric and Zeen could be heard saying: "IF YOU ARE LISTENING THIS, YOU ARE ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO SURVIVED THE SKY FALL, VISIT www.mincraftchannel.com/thegreatexplosionof2007 FOR REWARDS" After that, commercials start to begin. April Fools 2008 The Darkwing Duck episode "Switching Channels" was ready to air on this channel. However, the program was Little Bear. April Fools 2009 Meet Windows ME was ready to air until suddenly, clips of Romi and Kali fighting Zeen the Pig are shown for ten minutes. Then, the intro of Meet Windows ME plays for the remaining time left of the episode. April Fools 2010 An episode of Blocky Blocks was ready to begin until we see a clip of the Baldi jumpscare and after that we see Rocko, Heffer and all SpongeBob characters saying "APRIL FOOLS!" and Grassy punching Dirty. Then Blocky Blocks started to begin. May 17, 2010 The Blocky Blocks episode "Block to the Future/Grassy's Pizza" was airing when suddenly after the title card for "Block to the Future", a voice (Dirty from Blocky Blocks) says "We will be in a series of tests. Stand by as of now." The screen then goes black and we see flashing colors. Then it goes to the test pattern for 29 minutes. After that, the Garfield and Friends episode "Cute for Loot/The Caverns of Cocoa/Dream Date" starts to air. April Fools 2011 It was confirmed that the Little Bill episode "The Dollar/The Choice" was going to air on this channel. After a Play-Doh ad, a deep voice (Windows 95 imitating a dark voice) saying: "The grass block will fall.". After that, the screen bug falled down to it's place, and Little Bill started to begin. After Little Bill, during the Nick Jr Productions 1999 logo, we hear Windows 95 saying "Do you like my dark voice or what!? HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY FROM THE MINECRAFT CHANNEL!" April Fools 2012 It was confirmed that the Meet Windows ME episode "God or Square?/Pork Pie" (1992) was going to air until suddenly, we see several pictures of Sidewall Shine racer Slider Petrolski crashing in the Heartland August 18, 2012 The Little Bear episode "Follow the Leader/Little Scarecrow Bear/Little Bear and the Baby" was ready to air until after the Coming Up Next Bumper, Darkwing Duck (episode: "That Sinking Feeling") started to air. After the episode, the screen goes black for thirty minutes after the 1991 Walt Disney Television/Buena Vista International Inc logos. After the 30 minutes of black, Little Bill started to begin. April Fools 2013 After a Piston Cup playset ad, we can see Heathcliff and Garfield in an angry face at the Minecraft Channel studios looking at each other. Heathcliff in a sad voice says "Is this April Fools day?" and Garfield answers "No. In fact it's President's Day". Then the two look at the camera and say "Happy April Fools Day Cats!" and they laugh until suddenly we can see Dennis the Menace saying "Please stop it!". Then Windows ME comes and says "We interrupt the fight for Meet Windows ME!". Then Meet Windows ME began. After the show, we can see Dennis, Garfield and Heathcliff fighting and swearing (censored by dolphins, seals, boat horns, ect.) and a dark gray Minecraft Sheep says "The fight?". Dennis replies "No way man!" and the sheep runs away until an explosion happens off-camera and they see the sheep died with a lot of dark gray wool all over the place. November 13, 2013 Meet Windows ME ("The Wishing Well/Bad Idea" (1983).) was airing, when after 7 minutes, Ni Hao Kai-Lan started to begin by accident, and after the theme song, Meet Windows ME started to continue. After the episode finished, the black screen continues for 21 seconds and the test pattern appears for 15 seconds indicating that they are on technical problems. The Romi and Kali Show (episode: "Sam" (1983).) then starts to begin. April Fools 2014 The Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats episode "Terrible Tammy/Games of Love" was airing, but the scene where Sonja fights Tammy was replaced with the Taiwanese fight scene from The Cat in the Hat and when Tammy flies away, the sound of Roy Rooster's "YA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOO!" from the "Read Alert" quickie from Garfield and Friends can be heard in the background. The screen bug was also a picture of Zeen the Pig from The Romi and Kali Show (he's one of the villains of the show) randomly changing to Booker from US Acres starting after the LBS logo during a black screen for two minutes. April Fools 2015 An episode of Ren and Stimpy was ready to air until suddenly we see a lost episode of the show named "Evil Ren" but edited. Then a real episode of the show starts to begin. July 4, 2015 The episode of Peep and the Big Wide World "Soap Opera/Diva Duck" was ready to air on the channel. After a Doritos ad, the worldwide premiere of the Peppa Pig YTP "Peppa Pig's Extremely Awkward and Explosive Christmas" aired (but all censor bleeps are dolphin censors, rubber duck censors, seal barks and boat horns). After the YTP, Peep and the Big Wide World started to begin. April Fools 2016 A lost episode of "Meet Windows ME" named "Vanura 2000 BC's Death" was ready to air until after the "Now" bumper a normal episode began instead. It was the first episode. Christmas Eve 2016 "A Garfield Christmas" was airing when during the scene when Garfield hits what's supposed to be a "street light", we hear the audio of Homer Simpson saying "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?", except "hell" is replaced with a Dolphin Censor. Garfield eating the hot sauce screaming was using Tom from Tom and Jerry screaming "OW-OW-OW-HO-HO-HO-HOOOO!" Garfield falling off the Christmas Tree uses Peter Griffin falling off the stairs censored by dolphins and boat horns. The ending scene with the dancing uses the song "Dame Tu Cosita" sang by Windows 98 (he was the original artist! The song appeared in the episode "Sing Contest and Dance Off" (1987).) The doorbell sound when Jon rings the doorbell of the other Arbuckle's house is also Goofy saying "DING DONG!" (from the Mickey Mouse episode "No.") The piano song is also replaced with the SpongeBob Movie 2 rap song. After the end credits, we can see the Annoying Orange killed by a knife and juiced. Chinese New Year 2017 The Ni-Hao Kai Lan episode "Chinese New Year" was ready to air when suddenly we see Windows ME setting up fireworks and suddenly they cause nuclear explosions all over the place. Then we see the red text on a yellow background saying "HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR FROM MINECRAFT CHANNEL!" and after that Ni-Hao Kai Lan started to begin. April Fools 2017 The lost Rocko's Modern Life episode "Filbert's Funeral" was going to air, but after the Coming Up Next ID (Rocko's Modern Life version), Ni Hao Kai Lan started to begin and after the credits, the Nick Jr. Productions logo (yes, it was one of the 2007 Season 1 episodes) was "plastered" by Heffer and Rocko saying "APRIL FOOLS!" and Rintoo saying "HATEVOOO!" Christmas Eve 2017 After the Moog SSB is done, we can see Windows ME dressed up as an elf saying "Hey ya folks and merry Christmas Eve. We'd like to know if you wanna see the Minicraft block today if you have the Plus channel because we will show several Christmas specials this morning from the Minicraft shows and other TV Shows like Garfield, PJ Masks, among others. Enjoy the specials!" Chinese New Year 2018 Meet Windows ME (episode: "Banana Crazy" (1989) was airing when suddenly, the screen goes black for 10 minutes, then, three glitches began: # The screen bug is Animal Toonz. # The song "Wake Up and Go Bananas!" is replaced by Havana by Camila Cabello. # The credits song is replaced by You Got Tricked from The Loud House. After the 1987 DiC logo at the end of the show, we cut to a green screen with red and yellow text saying "HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR 2018 FROM THE MINECRAFT CHANNEL!" with Angry Birds Seasons Year of the Dragon song playing in the background. After that, Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats started to begin, but 1 second before the intro ends, the Animal Toonz screen bug changes to a grass block. The Great Glitch of 2018 On March 17, 2018 (St. Patrick's Day), after an episode of Meet Windows ME ("A Little Help/Potatoland" from 1986), a glitch started. The glitch contained: * Images of dolphins shaking and changing color. * 20 images of Little Bill spinning in random positions * A ping pong ball bouncing * The screen bug was an image of Boris from Boris e Rufus randomly changing to Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life. * Flashing colors * Windows ME dancing * Weird SpongeBob memes * Kai-Lan saying the word "Tiao" (which is Jump in Mandarin) 50 times * Storms with no sound * SpongeBob playing the flute * Catboy squishing the letter "Z" * Bingo and Rolly bouncing just like the ping pong ball * The Magic School Bus Driving in Random Positions * Triggered (with Ultra Loud Volume) * The Klasky Csupo splat * Klutzy the Crab changing color * A badly drawn dolphin shaking * Rintoo saying: HATEVOOOO! * Garfielf After 40 minutes, the glitch was over. The test pattern is then shown for two minutes in silence. April Fools 2018 The Meet Windows ME episode "Bless You, Windows XP" (1989) aired, but the blood scenes are uncensored. The blood is also tinted booger color to make it booger and all the "Yuck" scenes were removed. That applies to the Plus channel. The bug was also a cartoon version and after the episode there is a similar like rainbow text saying "APRIL FOOLS!" like in Animal Toonz, but in the IBM EGA font. July 4, 2018 The Jelly Jamm episode "Jammbo TV/Holding Hands" was going to air on the channel, but after the "Coming Up Next" bumper, a 5 minute Colgate ad appeared, and after the ad was done, we see rainbow text saying "Happy Independence Day!" while "Havana" was playing in the background for 2 minutes. Then Jelly Jamm started to begin. October 5, 2018 It was confirmed that the first Boris e Rufus episode (Bit Stop), which is dubbed by the network with Dee Bradly Baker as Boris and Tom Kenny as Rufus, was going to air on this channel, and after the intro, a dolphin picture appeared for two seconds, muting all sounds and showing the sound warning. After seven minutes, it cuts to a black screen for seven seconds. After that, Meet Windows ME (episode: "Double-O-Windows ME/A Whale of a Stupid Tale" (1991).) started to begin. Later after Meet Windows ME, the song where Chip and a crocodile sing opera was seen and after the song, the words "NOT April Fools, though" (in the Eras Bold ITC font) appear, and Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers started to begin after that. October 31, 2018 The Ni Hao Kai-Lan episode "Ni Hao, Halloween" was airing on the channel, when suddenly the screen bug was replaced by a transparent image of Windows ME with a magician costume, as a special event. After the episode ended, the Meet Windows ME Halloween special ("Halloween in WindowsVille" from 1984) started to begin. December 5, 2018 The Garfield and Friends episode "Garfield's Moving Experience/Wade, You're Afraid/Good Mousekeeping" was airing when suddenly, a glitch different compared to the one in March began. * The episode begins to play backyards. * The episode is mirrored * The episode is black and white. * The episode is in silent 8x speed. * The screen bug is in color and is an image of Kai Lan randomly changing to Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. After it rewinds all the way back, the screen turns into the test pattern for 18 minutes. After the 18 minutes, a black screen starts to begin for 34 seconds. After that, the first episode of Blocky Blocks started to begin. December 22, 2018 The Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats episode "Heathcliff's Middle Name/Wishful Thinking" was airing in the morning block but after its first two minutes of the second segment, we see a glitch of Grassy from Blocky Blocks doing a crazy dance in threshold black and white and shaking. The song was Chola Mais - Cebolinha. Until 7 AM, the screen goes black for five minutes and then Jelly Jamm starts to begin. Christmas Eve 2018 An episode made by Minecraft Channel (with the help of Kavaleer Productions) of Kiva Can Do!, but after the credits, you can see a scene of Windows ME stepping on a banana (from Banana Crazy from 1989) and slipping, then when he falls, we see an explosion taken from Blocky Blocks (the scene where Woody mistakes Eric the TNT with a TNT Furnace and causes a nuke inside the house). Then the Wander Over Yonder episode "The Picnic" started to begin without the screen bug and the rating was TV-Y instead of TV-Y7. New Year 2019 After an episode of Garfield and Friends, the credits get interrupted by Garfield saying that his buddy Heathcliff and others will sing a song. Then he says "Action!" and walks away. After that, we can see Boris, Rufus, Pingu, Heathcliff, Little Bill, Grassy, Woody, Windows ME and Romi singing a rock and roll version the song from the end of "A Charlie Brown Christmas" in the studios. After the song, Angela Anaconda started to begin but the theme song is distorted and Angela's voice is the Warlus from Pingu's Dream's voice. After Angela Anaconda, the silent test pattern appears. After five minutes of silence with the test pattern, it went back to normal programming. NOTE: During the very beginning song, Iggy (Heathcliff's owner), Bello from Jelly Jamm and Kai Lan could be seen putting the studio cameras. Censorship Goof Troop * Starting in December 10, 2018, Pete eating hot sauce and getting burnt in "Good Neighbor Goof" was covered with a video of Johnny Blamer crying and screaming "AAAAA-HAHAHAHAAAAA!" twice because his dad died. The original scene can, however, be watched in the plus channel. The Romi and Kali Show ALL OF THESE SCENES EXCEPT KALI SLIPPING AND KILLING HIMSELF IN ORIGINAL SPEED CAN BE WATCHED IN THE PLUS CHANNEL. * The scene where Kail slips on a banana peel, explodes and gets killed in the intro has been sped up to 90% to avoid mild violence. It cannot be watched in the Plus channel in the original speed. Technically, though, it's played in the original speed in the premiere. Since the second episode, it's sped up to 90%. Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers Ni Hao Kai-Lan * The scene of "Kai Lan's Playhouse" where Rintoo painting HoHo's construction paper bananas black has been cut due to anger and bullying. This scene can be watched in the Plus channel though. Boris e Rufus Muppet Babies (Original and Reboot) * Gonzo screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" in "What Do You Wanna Be When You Grow Up?" was covered with a video and audio of King Pig crying. The original scene cannot be watched in the plus channel to avoid Playhouse Disney screen bug (as the copy with the Playhouse Disney screen bug is the only known copy of the episode). Meet Windows ME (Original and Reboot) ALL OF THESE SCENES CAN BE WATCHED IN THE PLUS CHANNEL. * Windows 98 exploding the couch in "Lazy Couch Chaos" (1995) was cut. * Windows XP crashing his 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner into Windows 2000's 1956 Chevy Bel Air in "Human Void" (1986) was cut. * Windows 9 saying "Bletch! (static)" in "The Clay" (1989) was cut in most occasions. * Windows 2.03 shouting "BE QUIET OR ELSE!" in "The Bind" (1990) while trying to help 95 and 98 to get out of the bind was cut out in a lot of occasions in the Non-Plus Channel. * Windows ME saying "EW! Poop!" and seeing the poop in "The Bind" (1990) was cut out in most occasions. Starting on January 4, 2019, the scene can be watched in the Plus channel. PJ Masks Puppy Dog Pals Blocky Blocks Peep and the Big Wide World * Chirp and Quack singing and arguing at the same time in "Soap Opera" has been cut due to bullying. This can be watched in the plus channel, though. Little Bill * The scene when Little Bill hurts his toes and it hurts so bad has been cut. This can't be watched in the Plus channel due to violence. ExplodingTNT NOTE: All of these censorships are intact and their origin cannot be found in the Plus Channel. * In all of the episodes including guns, the gun shooting scenes have been replaced with frog pictures with the Cartoon Trax Volume 1 frog sound. * All of the censor beeps and color bars are covered with dolphin pictures and the dolphin censor. Garfield and Friends * The US Acres episode scene of "Snow Wade and the 17 Dwarfs: Part 1" where Booker, Sheldon and Roy's niece Chloe argue was censored with the network's Windows 95's desktop once in a June 1998 rerun due to a technical difficulty. However, most reruns have it uncensored and the full scene can be watched in the Plus channel. Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * The scene where Sonja fights Tammy in "Terrible Tammy" was covered with the channel's Windows 3.1 desktop in a 1992 rerun due to a little technical difficulty and also because the fight referenced a bit of drugs. However, most reruns have it uncensored and the scene can be watched in the Plus channel. * Heathcliff crying in "Claws" was covered with an image of Tom from Tom and Jerry screaming in the non-plus, but can be watched in the plus channel. * Heathcliff saying "You won't have any fun without me!" to Grandpa in "Heathcliff, Surprise" was cut, due to anger and drug references. It can be watched in the plus channel, but the audio was covered with Tom Screaming. SpongeBob SquarePants This happened before the series was removed, because of Yo-Yo owning the rights. * The scene of a unknown episode, when SpongeBob opens a bag and air blows to his face has been cut due to referencing suicide. It cannot be watched in the plus channel. Dennis the Menace Inspector Gadget The Littles Rocko's Modern Life * Rocko shouting "WHERE IS THE FURTNITURE?!" in "Junk Junkies" was covered with the audio of Tom saying "But I'm happy! YA-HA-HA!". The original audio can be heard in the Plus channel, though. * Rocko telling Filbert something bad and telling him that he would do something not nice was cut due to anger and bullying. This however can be watched in the plus channel. Future Cat of Honey * The scene that Johnson was singing a song (a clean version of Dame Tu Cosita) on "Not The Best Way" was replaced with the Protogent Rap. The original song cannot be heard in the Plus channel. Episode Removals Arthur * "Arthur's Big Hit" was removed due to Arthur punching DW in the face and due to DW crying after that. It can be watched in the plus channel, but the scene with Arthur punching DW and DW cries was covered with the Froggy image from ExplodingTNT. Meet Windows ME * "Bless You Windows XP" was banned because of Windows XP's sneezing during his cold has blood referencing violence. Starting in November 23, 2018, the episode is watched in the Plus channel, except it's the April Fools 2018 joke, except the "APRIL FOOLS!" part was cut out, due to avoiding being April Fools Day. PJ Masks * "Terrible Two-Some" was banned because of Catboy and Owlette acting like babies. It can be watched in the Plus channel, though. Puppy Dog Pals The Romi and Kali Show Blocky Blocks Peep and the Big Wide World Little Bill ExplodingTNT Garfield and Friends Boris e Rufus * "Xamanismo" was banned because of the characters dancing like Native Americans has been cut because of sexual references and because if it had the scene cut, it would be too short. This can be watched in the Plus channel, but the scene of the characters dancing was covered with a funny image of a dolphin, but you can still hear the sound. * "Portrait Hollywood" (original title: "Hollywood Portatil") was banned because it referenced LSD and Drugs. This, however, can be watched in the Plus channel. Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats SpongeBob SquarePants Dennis the Menace Inspector Gadget DuckTales (1987-1990) * "A Whale of a Bad Time" was removed from the network due to Scrooge thinking a sea monster ate his ice cream. It can be watched in the plus channel, though. * "Working for Scales" was banned because of Huey, Dewey and Louie crying because they thought Scrooge was gone and they were alone and also because Scrooge is angry at the three. However, it can be watched in the plus channel. Rocko's Modern Life Future Cat of Honey * "Dang it or not Dang It" was banned because Charlie was acting like a baby and Harold pooping on the ground, also, the episode had cuss words on the title and also uses the censor sounds in the home page (for example: dolphin censors, Popeye's sailor pipe and boat horns). It cannot be watched on the plus channel. Jelly Jamm The Littles * "The Rats are Coming! The Rats are Coming!" was banned due to giant rats. However, it can be watched in the plus channel. Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers The Magic School Bus The Spacebots Muppet Babies Ni Hao Kai-Lan * "Big Surprise" has been removed from this channel because of Kai-Lan crying because Ye-Ye's thank you party is all messed up. It cannot be watched in the Plus channel. Programming Current It mainly airs old cartoons. *Boris e Rufus (2018-present) *PAW Patrol (2018-present) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2018-present) *Shimmer and Shine (2018-present) *Rusty Rivets (2018-present) *Franklin (2018-present) *Team Umizoomi (2018-present) *Bubble Guppies (2018-present) *The Backyardigans (2018-present) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy (2018-present) *Muppet Babies (Original) (1984-present) *Muppet Babies (Reboot) (2018-present) *Shaun the Sheep (2007-present) *Maya the Bee (1975-present) *The Spacebots (1986-present) *Angry Birds Toons (2013-present) *Piggy Tales (2014-present) *Angry Birds Stella (2015-present) *The Magic School Bus (2002-present) *Ni Hao Kai-Lan (2009-present) *Teen Titans (2003-present) *Kiva Can Do! (2016-present) *Dexter's Lab (1996-present) *The Romi and Kali Show (1983-present) *Blocky Blocks (1986-present) *PJ Masks (2015-present) *The Crack (2012-present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014-present) *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers (1991-present) *Fireman Sam (1987 series/2003-present) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-present) *The Flintstones (1965-present) *The Huckleberry Hound Show (1965-present) *My Little Pony (Original) (1984-present) *My Little Pony Tales (1992-present) *Atom Ant (1965-present) *Angela Anaconda (2018-present) *Secret Squirrel (1965-present) *The Yogi Bear Show (1965-present) *The Jetsons (2018-present) *The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1965-present) *The Pink Panther (1965-present) *The Ollie and Moon Show (2017-present) *The Lion Guard (2016-present) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006-present) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990-present) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980-present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) (1975-present) *Tom and Jerry (Shorts) (1965-present) *TaleSpin (1990-present) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-present) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (2018-present) *What A Cartoon! (1995-present) *Darkwing Duck (1991-present) *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies (1965-present) *Goof Troop (1992-present) *Bonkers (1993-present) *The Littles (1983-present) *Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-present) *Hey Duggee (2014-present) *Puppy Dog Pals (2017-present) *Goldie and Bear (2015-present) *Meet Windows ME (1983-present. There were two episodes in one. The show was canceled in 2001.) *Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats (1984-present) *Garfield and Friends (2000-present) *Inspector Gadget (1983-present) *Laff-a-Lympics (2015-present) *Hey Duggee (2018-present) *Dennis the Menace (1986-present) *Ducktales (1987-present) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-present) *Smurfs (1981-present) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993-present) *Wander Over Yander (2013-present) *Ren and Stimpy (1991-present) *Timon and Pumbaa (2000-present) *Peppa Pig (1980-present) *Care Bears (1997-present) *Pingu (1997-present) *Little Einsteins (2010-present) *Arthur (1996-present) *ExplodingTNT (2014-present) *Little Bill (2001-present) *Peepa Pige (2018-present) *Happy Tree Friends (2000-present) * Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon (2003-present) * Pepe Pea (2018-present) *Waterworks Willie (1998-present) *Maurice Sendak's Little Bear (2018-present) *Jelly Jamm (2016-present) *Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003-present) *Future Cat of Honey (2019-present) *Go Away Unicorn! (2019-present) *Jorel's Brother (exclusive to Latin America) (2019-present) *Papaya Bull (2019-present) Former * Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) (Removed due to Animal Toonz owning the rights.) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2018) (Removed due to Yo-Yo owning the rights.) * Vampirina (2017-2018) (Removed due to Animal Toonz owning the rights.) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-2018) (Removed due to Animal Toonz owning the rights.) * Heathcliff and Marmadoke (1980-2008) *Heathcliff and Dingbat (1984-1988) Upcoming NOTE: If it's on Italic, means it's exclusive to the Plus channel. * Doug (March 2019) Station IDs * Piano (Since 1999) * Space (Since 2001) * Pinball (Since 1996) * Book (Since 2014) * China (2010-2018) * Breakfast (Claymation/May 1991-January 2007) * Foodfight (Claymation/since February 2007) * Rain (Claymation/since 2018) * Balloon Race (2004-2010) * Peep (since 2004) * Windows ME (since April 2000) * This Button Does Not Do Nothing (since 2018) Blocks Minecraft Morning (since 2017) It airs every weekday. Features this: # Piano (formerly Breakfast) ID with a voice saying "Good morning viewers!" # The Good Morning ID # Moog SSB (Cartoon Version) # Schedule for the Morning # 2 episodes of Heathcliff and Catillac Cats # 1 episode of Boris e Rufus (dubbed as Boris and Rufus, formerly 2 episodes of Arthur) # 3 episodes of Jelly Jamm # 1 episode of Ni Hao Kai-Lan # 2 episodes of Meet Windows ME # Sign Off ID # Moog SSB (Cartoon) Then it goes to regular programming. The Morning ID NOTE: The song in the background is Windows ME's morning rock and roll song named "Wake Up & Go Bananas!" from the episode "Banana Crazy" (1989) and all clips except Windows ME preparing breakfast are animated by Minecraft Channel in partnership with Viacom in 2008, AnCine in 2018 (formerly PBS in 1999), Bandai Inc. in 2016 and DiC Entertainment (now WildBrain) in 1984 during the network's Animation-A-Con. (Kai-Lan wakes up) (Windows ME prepares breakfast: Scene taken from "Routines" (1990).) (Boris turns on the TV, while holding a plate with bacon and eggs, formerly Arthur sitting on the couch) (Bello goes outside) (Heathcliff dances on the road) (cuts to the Minecraft Channel Breakfast ID (later Rain).) Voice: The Minecraft Morning starts now, with a lot of fun and laughs! Also kids, do not laugh while eating! Block Adults (formerly called Minecraft Adults, since 2017) NOTE: All swear words are censored by the ones you look on the Home page. Features this: # Sign Off ID # Moog SSB # Advisory (TV-MA/TV-14 version) # 1 hour of Peepa Pige # 2 episodes of Happy Tree Friends (Yes, both Animal Toonz and Minecraft Channel own the rights) # 1 hour of Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon # 2 episodes of Pepe Pea # 2 episodes of Peepa Pige # 1 hour of Peepa Pige and Pepe Pea # Sign Off ID (repeat) # Moog SSB (repeat) # The test pattern Then the sign on and Minecraft Morning (or Minicraft) begins. Minicraft (2018-present) It airs every Sunday in the morning. Includes this: # 1 episode of The Backyardigans # 1 episode of Bubble Guppies # 2 episodes of PJ Masks # 2 episodes of Goldie and Bear # 1 episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse # 1 episode of Team Umizoomi # Sign Off ID # Updated Moog SSB Then we go to normal programming. Gallery Minecraft Channel (2002 to present).png|October 7, 2002-present Logo Original Animal Toonz logo (1987-1993).png|Their Animal Toonz ID they animated for 1987 to 1993. The same logo was used until Columbia's disaster in 2003. The 1993 logo was used until the 1999 logo debuted and the 1999 logo was used until Space Shuttle Columbia's disaster. Minecraft Channel (1950's to 1965).png|1950's to February 1965 logo. Minecraft Channel (1965 to 1968).png|February 1965 to April 1968 logo. Minecraft Channel (1968 to 1983).png|April 1968 to April 1983 logo Minecraft Channel (1983 to 1991).png|April 1983-May 1991 Logo Minecraft Channel (1991 to 1992).png|May 1991-May 1992 Logo Minecraft Channel (1992 to 1995).png|May 1992 to January 1995 logo Minecraft Channel (1995 to 1997).png|January 1995 to April 1997 logo Minecraft Channel (1997 to 2000).png|Logo from April 1997 to March 31, 2000 with Lightning McQueen. Minecraft Channel (2000 to 2002).png|Logo used from April 1, 2000 to October 6, 2002 Meet Windows ME Bug (July 1998).png|Meet Windows ME Bug from July 1998 (Captions) Animal Toonz Bumper - Computer (1988).png|Another of their animated Animal Toonz IDs. This one is named "Computer" and was used from July 1988 to March 1993. Minecraft Channel April Fools Joke (2011).png|April Fools Joke (2011) Minecraft Channel Special YTP Joke (July 4, 2015).png|The Joke from Independence Day 2015. Minecraft Channel Test Card (2002 to present).png|The test card used since Disney Channel and this network's logo changed in October of 2002. NOTE: Instead of a beeping tone, it's music from every decade since classical music. Minecraft Channel Headquarters in 2001.png|Headquarters in 2001 with three Sony CRT Monitors all produced in September of 1999. The computer screens have a blue screen because the connected Dell Dimension XPS T500 towers with Windows 2000 Professional Service Pack 4 (according to them while some people asked them what are those computers) haven't been turned on yet. Froggy.jpg|Frog picture in ExplodingTNT. Minecraft Channel Boris and Rufus Bug with Sound Warning (October 5, 2018).png|The sound warning in Boris and Rufus. The warning uses Eras Bold ITC for the text font while its debut was in the October 7, 2002 rebrand. The Great Glitch of 2018.png|The Glitch of 2018 (with 2013 error because of the glitch) Heathcliff and Marmadoke Credits with Coming Up Next Meet Windows ME.png|Heathcliff and Marmadoke credits with Meet Windows ME up next at bottom. (July 2001) Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats On Screen Bug Minecraft Channel.png|Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats bug with Puppy Dog Pals next from September 2017. SportsCraft Promo (2007).png|Promo for SportsCraft Summer 2007. Dolphy.jpg|Dolphin picture of the Plus Channel (seen on Xamanismo) Tom & Jerry Cartoons (shorts) TOM SCREAM 3.jpg|Image of Tom Screaming used when Heathcliff cried in "Claws". The clip can be seen in the Plus channel though. Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats On Screen Bug Minecraft Channel 2.png|Heathcliff (1984) bug 2. This one is from January 2015. Magician Windows ME as SCREEN BUG (Weirdest screen bug).png|Magician Windows ME Bug Minecraft Channel ExplodingTNT Bug (with Peep Marathon Timer from October 30, 2018).png|ExplodingTNT screen bug with Peep Marathon timer from October 30, 2018. Minecraft Channel ID - Windows ME (Since April 2000 Rebrand).png|ID - Windows ME Minecraft Channel ID - This Button Does Not Do Nothing (Since 2018).png|ID - This Button Does Not Do Nothing Minecraft Channel ID - Space (Since 2001).png|ID - Space Minecraft Channel ID - Rain (Since 2018).png|ID - Rain Minecraft Channel ID - Pinball (Since 1996).png|ID - Pinball Minecraft Channel ID - Piano (Since 1999).png|ID - Piano Minecraft Channel ID - Peep (Since 2004).png|ID - Peep Minecraft Channel ID - Food Fight (Since 2007).png|ID - Food Fight Minecraft Channel ID - China (2010 to 2018).png|ID - China Minecraft Channel ID - Breakfast (1991 to 2007).png|ID - Breakfast Minecraft Channel ID - Book (Since 2014).png|ID - Book Minecraft Channel ID - Balloon Race (2004 to 2010).png|ID - Balloon Race Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats On Screen Bug Minecraft Channel Morning (June 2016).png|Morning bug from June of 2016 (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) Minecraft Channel advisory template.png|Advisory template (seen before TV-PG shows and Block Adults) Minecraft Channel April Fools Joke (2018).png|April Fools Joke (2018) Minecraft Channel Jelly Jamm Bug (2016).png|Jelly Jamm bug from 2016. APRIL FOOLS! - 2018.png|APRIL FOOLS! (2018 Variant) Romi and Kali Bug (2010).png|Romi and Kali Screen Bug from 2010. The Great Glitch of 2018 (2).png|Another image of the 2018 glitch. Website https://earthbros.wixsite.com/minechannel Category:Broadcast Category:TV Stations Category:Television Channels Category:Peppaland Category:TV Channels with Moog SSB